herofandomcom-20200223-history
Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets)
'Snowball '''is the main antagonist/anti-villain-turned-supporting protagonist of the 2016 animated film ''The Secret Life of Pets. He is voiced by Kevin Hart. Role in the Movie After Max and Duke are captured by the Animal Control officers, Snowball gets out from the sewer and appears at the middle of the road. The officers see him, one of them get out of the truck and takes a look at him, but the officer is attacked while Tattoo and the Bearded Dragon rushes out and hijacks the truck. Snowball then gets into the truck, finds Ripper, one of the members in The Flushed Pets, and chews his carrot to make a key to Ripper's cage. However, as the two officers are thrown out of the truck, so the truck crashes in an alley eventually. Max and Duke convinces Snowball that they aren't pets as well, so Snowball takes them to his underground lair. When they get to the lair, Snowball introduces themselves to Max and Duke, and asks them about the "story" that "they murdered their owner". Again, Snowball is convinced so he intends to call Viper to bite Max and Duke as a reorganization to the new recruits. They are stopped by some cats, who reveal that Max and Duke are actually domesticated. On hearing this, The Flushed Pets try to catch two dogs but Duke defends themselves by shaking Viper by tail, and Viper is later killed by piles of bricks accidentally, which makes Snowball decides to hunt down Max and Duke, even if they escape from the sewer and head to Brooklyn. Snowball makes a plan to catch his enemies, but his draft turns out to be messy. Meanwhile, Pops as well as other Max's neighbors find Snowball's lair and see Snowball's plan, and Gidget appears to defend for Max, but they flee when the whole lair of animals try to chase them. Later, Snowball arrives in Brooklyn, disguises as a baby and find Max, who is running after the truck Duke is at. When the truck stops, Snowball hits Max fiercely, only to find two of his member are also caught, so he drives a bus to follow the truck. At Brooklyn Bridge, the truck is thrown to the false work of the bridge and Snowball becomes unconscious after the blow. At first, The Flushed Pets think Max tries to harm Snowball and start attacking, but they are stopped by Gidget. Max along with the truck fall into the river, but Snowball finds the key to Duke's cage and saves them. After the pets go to their home, Snowball wants to make a bigger plan but he is seen by a girl, who also wants to adopt Bearded Dragon, Tattoo, and Derick as well. All animals except Snowball gets into a sewer. At first Snowball tries to escape but later touches by the girl's heartwarming, so he is adopted again. Gallery CuteAndYoungSnowball.jpg|Snowball's cover. SnowballAndTheCage.jpg MPP50651.jpg Snowball.jpg SnowballAndTheKey.jpg BOOMGERS201606200108MASCOTAS.jpg Snowball.png Max_and_snowball.jpg Snowball_card.jpg Pompom.gif Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anti Hero Category:Leaders Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Pets Category:Tragic Category:Egomaniacs Category:False Antagonist Category:Male Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Fallen Category:Rabbits